


Big City Nights

by papirossy



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Daftendirekt tour, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papirossy/pseuds/papirossy
Summary: Über die Anfänge von Daft Punk und Big City Nights in Paris, New York und Berlin.
Relationships: Thomas Bangalter/Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo
Kudos: 1





	1. Paris 1995

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist:  
> [ https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4TNHjbnpB2GLHCTSSjU2BJ?si=UTZyRRmvRtOZ_xcNqb7yWw ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4TNHjbnpB2GLHCTSSjU2BJ?si=UTZyRRmvRtOZ_xcNqb7yWw)

Guy kam vierzig Minuten zu spät. Zur Feier des Tages hat er sich sein bestes Fred-Perry-Shirt angezogen und die langen Haare frisch gewaschen. Seine Armbänder klimpern, so still ist es hier bei Thomas.  
  
„Wo sind deine Eltern?“  
  
„Habe ich fort geschickt.“  
  
„Magst du was trinken?“  
  
Man muss Thomas schon so gut kennen wie Guy, um ihm seine Nervosität anzusehen. Die Schultern wirken angespannt und sein sonst so charmantes Lächeln beinahe etwas manisch, als er Wasser aus dem Hahn in das Glas laufen lässt.  
  
„Hier.“  
  
Guy trinkt.  
  
„Hast du überhaupt geschlafen?“  
  
„Nicht wirklich. Ich habe mir das Tape noch mal angehört und bin bald wahnsinnig geworden. Ich hätte dich beinahe angerufen.“  
  
„Es ist gut, Thomas.“  
  
Stille. Zweifel. Das Schellen der Türklingel.  
  
„Das sind sie.“  
  
Thomas öffnet drei wichtigen Leuten von Virgin die Tür. Er erkennt Maya und Emmanuel. Höher geht es kaum.  
  
„Sollen wir die Schuhe ausziehen?“, fragt Emmanuel, als er seinen Blick durch die gediegene Altbauwohnung schweifen lässt. Hohe Decken, Fischgrätenparkett, Stuck und im Wohnzimmer gibt es sogar einen Kamin.  
  
Guy steht mit seinem Glas im Türrahmen der Küche und starrt peinlich berührt auf seine Socken, während Emmanuel, Maya und der andere aus ihren Schuhen klettern.  
  
„Wollen Sie was trinken?“  
  
Mit Gläsern bewaffnet geht es in Thomas’ ehemaliges Kinderzimmer. Wo früher Transformers, Lego und die Atari-Konsole waren, tummelt sich jetzt allerhand Equipment – und davon auch nur die Basics wie die Minimoog Voyager und das Roland-Keyboard. Einzig das Lost Boys Poster und ein paar typische Romane wie 1984 und A Clockwork Orange sowie eine stolze Videokassettensammlung mit Kultklassikern wie Der Tag, an dem die Erde still stand, Eraserhead und Das Phantom im Paradies erinnern an die Jugendträume, die hier einst geträumt wurden.  
  
Die drei Virgin-Leute nehmen auf Thomas’ Bettkante Platz und Thomas hockt sich vor seinen Ghettoblaster.  
  
„Bereit?“  
  
„Kann losgehen, Thomas!“, sagt eine freundliche Stimme hinter ihm.  
  
Thomas drückt auf Play und zieht sich Fingernägel-kauend in eine Nische zurück.  
  
Nach kurzem Rauschen pumpt der Ghettoblaster Unterwasser-artige Bässe in den Raum. Ein Gefühl wie in einem Schwimmbad.  
  
Nervöser Blick zu den Virgin-Leuten. Sie nicken konzentriert mit den Köpfen. Erleichterung.  
  
Guy starrt schläfrig vor sich hin und streicht seine dunklen Haare arrogant nach hinten.  
  
Emmanuel bewegt jetzt Kopf und Beine im Takt und schlägt mit seinen flachen Händen auf seinen Aktenkoffer.  
  
Zwischen den Tracks gibt es keine Atempause. Aus Daftendirekt wird WDPK 83.7 FM und daraus dann Revolution 909, bevor es dann mit Da Funk und Around the World so richtig los geht und Rollin’ & Scratchin’ seinen Zuhörern schließlich alles abverlangt und sie in einen tranceartigen Zustand versetzt, der sie durch Stücke wie Teachers und Oh Yeah gleiten lässt wie durch Butter.  
  
„Es gefällt uns.“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Einfach jeder Song ist ein Hit!“  
  
„Ja, am besten hat mir“, Emmanuel schaut auf die Trackliste, „Da Funk und Around the World gefallen. Da sehe ich sofort Hit-Potenzial.“  
  
„Rollin’ & Scratchin’ und Teachers dagegen sind roh und wild, ich mag das. Das hebt euch ab von diesen ganzen Leuten, die nur versuchen Kraftwerk zu kopieren.“  
  
Thomas und Guy werfen sich einen alarmierten Blick zu. Es ist noch nicht so lange her, da hat Thomas seine Kopfhörer in die Ecke gefeuert und geklagt: „Das klingt doch alles nur wie eine billige Kraftwerk-Kopie!“  
  
Mit ihrem ersten Rave auf dem Dach des Centre Pompidou dann der Sinneswandel. Thomas kauerte noch in derselben Nacht über Papas Plattenkiste, zog ein Album von Barry White hervor und fing an zu samplen. Unwissend, dass diese nächtlichen Experimente kurze Zeit später im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes um die Welt gehen sollten.  
  
„Warum Homework?“, fragt Emmanuel noch einmal nach eingängiger Betrachtung des Kassettencovers nach.  
  
Meistens arbeitet Thomas die Nacht durch, bis er sich irgendwann im Morgengrauen völlig erschöpft zu Guy-Man ins Bett legt, um noch ein paar Stunden zu schlafen.  
  
„Warum nicht?“, sagt Thomas an einem Nietnagel kauend, „wir haben das Album hier bei mir in meinem Kinderzimmer gemacht. Wie zwei Jungs, die ihre Hausaufgaben machen. Damit wollen wir ein Zeichen setzen.“ Die typische Arroganz Anfangzwanzigjähriger, die das ganze Leben noch vor sich haben.


	2. New York 1996

_Bangalter / de Homem-Christo_  
  
Der Chauffeur wartet mit Namensschild und gleichgültigem Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
Mit einer polierten Limo geht es in die Stadt. Brooklyn Bridge. Skyline, Yellow Cabs, schmutzige U-Bahnaufgänge. Sirenengeheul. Halt vorm Plaza Manhattan.  
  
Sie schleppen ihre zerbeulten Eastpack- (Guy) und Jansport-Rucksäcke (Thomas) durch die prunkvolle Lobby und folgen dem Concierge auf ihr Zimmer.  
  
„Merci beaucoup“, sagt Thomas zu dem Concierge – der Franco-Kanadier ist und auch sonst jedem Klischee von einem Concierge entspricht. Thomas wühlt in seiner Pac-Man-Geldbörse nach einem Dollar, hält kurz inne und gibt ihm dann zwanzig.  
  
„Merci beaucoup, monsieur. Profitez de votre séjour.“  
  
„Denkst du zwanzig Dollar waren zu viel?“  
  
„Wo ist das zweite Bett?“  
  
Guy läuft suchend durch die Räume (Räume!), Thomas wühlt in seiner Geldbörse und zählt das Geld von Papa.  
  
„Thomas! Es gibt nur ein Bett!“  
  
Thomas folgt der rufenden Stimme ins Schlafzimmer und glotzt auf das Bett. Er schaut sich zur Sicherheit noch mal um.  
  
„Stimmt. A-aber es ist ein King-Size-Bett. Das sollte klar gehen. Wir haben schon öfter in einem Bett geschlafen.“  
  
„Ja, aber darum geht es nicht. Denken die etwa, wir sind schwul?“  
  
Die – das ist Virgin.  
  
Thomas zuckt mit den Schultern.  
  
„Gut möglich.“  
  
Meeting. Es wird über Zahlen geredet. Flyer, Artwork und MTV. Man einigt sich auf Da Funk als erste Single.  
  
„Das haben wir bereits bei Soma veröffentlicht. Ist das ein Problem?“  
  
„Es wird ein Re-release. Wir ziehen es ganz neu auf. Mit Video und allem drum und dran.“  
  
„Wer macht das Video?“, fragt Pedro, der jetzt ihr Manager ist.  
  
Die Leute von Virgin schauen sich an.  
  
„Wer soll es denn machen?“  
  
Thomas denkt an die Beastie Boys (Sabotage ist sein absolutes Lieblingsvideo) und da kommt eigentlich nur ein Name in Frage.  
  
„Kriegen wir Spike Jonze?“  
  
Maya schlägt ihr Notizbuch auf und kritzelt etwas hinein.  
  
„Wir schauen, was sich tun lässt.“  
  
Das Meeting wird für beendet erklärt. Ein ungezwunges Abendessen in einem feinen Restaurant soll ihre geschäftliche Beziehung festigen. Guy hängt etwas schüchtern an Thomas’ Rockzipfel. „Ich pack das nicht. Ich hab ja noch nicht mal New York gesehen“, raunt er in einem intimen Winkel, als alle auf den Fahrstuhl warten.  
  
Vor den wichtigtuerischen Drehtüren, in den Häuserschluchten von Manhattan wartet eine fette Stretch-Limousine und Guy dreht fast durch. Thomas murmelt etwas in Pedros Ohr. „Hey Pedro, wir treffen uns im Restaurant, okay?“  
  
Und damit verschwinden sie in der New Yorker Nacht. Pedro schaut ihnen panisch hinterher.  
  
Guy lacht hysterisch und fährt sich über seinen raspelkurzen Buzzcut – eine Angewohnheit aus seinen Tagen mit langen Haaren. Er wirkt etwas härter mit der Frisur. Auch sein Stil hat sich verändert. Baggy-Klamotten im Hip-Hop-Stil statt modische High-Waist-Hosen im schwermütigen Nouevelle-Vague-Look und auch sein französischer Soziolekt erinnert jetzt stark an den der Ghettokids aus den Banlieus.  
  
Thomas trauert seinen Haaren noch immer ein bisschen hinterher und hängt in der U-Bahn ein paar traurigen Gedanken nach.  
  
„Armer Pedro“, sagt Guy und Thomas lächelt bei der Vorstellung, wie er sich dort in seinen Hip-Hip-Klamotten mit den Anzugträgern von Virgin herumschlägt.  
  
„Können wir noch zu McDonald’s?“  
  
„McDonald’s? Aber wir gehen doch gleich essen?“  
  
„Ich hab im Flugzeug das letzte Mal gegessen. Ich dreh gleich durch.“  
  
„Nagut.“  
  
Times Square. Neonlichter leuchten in Guys und Thomas’ Augen. Ein kalter Wind zieht durch die Häuserschluchten, Eindrücke, Lärm und Breakbeats schlagen ihnen ins Gesicht. Endlich. Das echte New York.  
  
Bei McDonald’s stehen sie erstmal Schlange. Thomas zahlt vom Geld seines Vaters.  
  
„Wir werden zu spät sein.“  
  
„Na und.“  
  
Guy mampft einen Big Mac und Thomas nascht von seinen Fritten. Zwei Franzosen umgeben von Slang, Adidas-Sneakern, umgedrehten Bascecaps und Hip-Hip-Videos auf MTV. Guy fühlt sich jetzt schon wie in der Bronx, dabei sind sie gerade mal am Times Square. Eine Art Disney-Version der Bronx.  
  
„Bald wird unser Video da oben laufen.“  
  
Thomas dreht sich um und schaut zum Fernseher. No Diggity von Blackstreet und Dr. Dre.  
  
„Kannst du dir das vorstellen?“, fragt Guy Big-Mac-mampfend.  
  
„Nein.“  
  
Noch wissen sie nicht, dass ihr erstes Video (tatsächlich von Spike Jonze) jene ersten Eindrücke von New York wiederspiegeln wird. Armut, Lichter, Einsamkeit, Freaks, Kids, Schimpfwörter, Hip-Hop-Beats, ein Hund mit einem Gips. Ein mitangehörtes Gespräch in einem Corner Shop, in dem Guy Zigaretten und Pringles kauft.  
  
„Beatrice?  
  
„Ja?“  
  
„Ich bin’s, Charles, wir sind zusammen aufgewachsen!“  
  
Das Essen ist etwas krampfig. Die Irritation, für die Guy mit seiner schläfrigen, introvertierten Art sorgt, gleicht Thomas mit seinem jungenhaften Charme aus. Er ist ein liebenswürdiger Nerd, der die Einsamkeit seines Schlafzimmers jeder Gesellschaft vorzieht, doch wenn es darauf ankommt, ist er mit besseren Social Skills ausgestattet als Guy, der sich oft nicht mal Mühe gibt und nur mit rotem Kopf auf seinen Teller starrt, wenn er angesprochen wird.  
  
Zum Glück ist Pedro da. Er verhandelt, als würde es ihm nicht einmal etwas ausmachen, macht sogar Scherze und weiß, wohin man nach dieser Veranstaltung noch gehen kann. Sie landen in einem Loft. Privatparty. Thomas freundet sich mit dem DJ an, Guy hängt einsam auf einem Sofa ab. Seitdem er sich die Haare geschnitten hat, kommen die Mädels nicht mehr von selbst. Aber selber die Initiative ergreifen ist auch keine Option. Was dazu führt, dass er zweifelhafte Gesellschaft anzieht.  
  
„Ist dir mal aufgefallen, wie die meisten Frauen ihre Muschis frisiert haben? Diese Landebahn? Es ist wirklich hässlich. Du siehst dahin und sofort--“, sein Gesprächspartner schüttelt sich demonstrativ, Guy zieht an seiner Zigarette. An seinem Sujet – der weibliche Genitalbereich – erkennt Guy, dass es sich um den Bewohner dieses Lofts handeln muss. Denn überall hängt Kunst von weiblichen Akten mit gespreizten Beinen (mal mehr und mal weniger abstrakt).  
  
„Es gefällt dir nicht?“, fragt Guy nach und fühlt sich eindeutig zu nüchtern für so ein Gespräch.  
  
„Ich nenne es sogar das Hitlerbärtchen. Du siehst dahin und da ist dieses Ding. Grauenvoll. Mein Schwanz weicht dann jedesmal erschrocken zurück. Weißt du, wenn er Angst hat oder kalt wird... Vielleicht habt ihr Franzosen das Problem nicht, ihr hattet noch nie Angst davor, feindliches Gebiet zu betreten. Ach übrigens ich bin Matthew.“  
  
„Guy-Man!“  
  
Guy reicht ihm die Hand und schüttelt sie. Er hat eigentlich nur diesen letzten Teil verstanden, hat aber eine Ahnung davon, worum es ging.  
  
„Und hast du schon mal mit einem Mann geschlafen?“   
  
Hilfloser Blick zu Thomas, der sich irgendwo zwischen Kühlschrank und Buffet ebenfalls in einem Gespräch verfangen hat:  
  
„Gehst du auch manchmal in die Synagoge?“  
  
„Nein, ich bin nicht wirklich jüdisch. Mein Vater ist jüdisch. Aber meine Mutter wurde katholisch erzogen. Wir sind nicht wirklich gläubig.“  
  
„Aber dein Vater ist jüdisch. Dann bist du auch jüdisch, mann! Du bist ein glücklicher, behaarter, jüdischer Mann!“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht...“  
  
Thomas fährt sich verlegen über die Locken.  
  
„Meinst du, Hitler hätte dich gehen lassen, weil deine Mutter nicht jüdisch ist? Das hätte nichts geändert. Du wärst ins Lager gesteckt worden von diesen Typen.“*  
  
Guy kann sehen – selbst wenn der Raum schummerig ist und sich ein Dutzend Körper zwischen ihnen bewegen – dass sein Gespräch zwar merkwürdig verläuft, aber Thomas sich hier sofort wohl fühlt. Und mit hier ist nicht unbedingt das Loft gemeint, sondern Amerika. Die Art, wie er sein Bier hält und dieses entspannte Lächeln aufgesetzt hat. Das Leuchten in seinen Augen. Das Gefühl von Freiheit und Selbstverwirklichung.  
  
Sie treffen sich in der Küche, wo es Wein aus dem Tetra-Pack gibt. Sogar mit einem kleinen Zapfhahn. Verrückt.  
  
„Diese Amis sind total von Hitler besessen!“, raunt Guy, als Thomas ihm von seinem Gespräch erzählt.  
  
„Aber die Musik ist gut!“, gibt Thomas zu bedenken. „Der DJ hat mir diesen Plattenladen in Brooklyn empfohlen. Vielleicht können wir morgen dahin.“  
  
„Sicher.“  
  
Monotonie im M Train. Stetiges Rattern und Ruckeln, während sich der Zug wie ein Wurm durch die Stadt frisst. Guy lehnt mit verschränkten Armen gegen Thomas und pennt mit offenem Mund. Zwei ganz hübsche Mädels sitzen ihnen gegenüber und lächeln Thomas an. Der verzieht nur den Mundwinkel zu einem entschuldigenden Lächeln.  
  
5th Avenue.

„Hey“, er streicht mit der Fingerspitze über Guys Wangenknochen. Eine seltsam sanfte Geste, die Guy orientierungslos verharren lässt. „Wir sind da.“ Thomas steht auf und schluckt ein Gefühl herunter, das in solchen Momenten manchmal hochkommt.  
  
Er steht vielleicht auf Kerle, denkt er plötzlich wie berauscht von der frischen Luft, als sie wieder auf der Straße sind. Guy hält die hundert Meter bis zum Plaza nicht mehr aus und strullert gegen einen Laternenpfeiler. Er ist einer von diesen Typen, denen es nicht einmal etwas ausmacht, wenn ein älteres Ehepaar in gediegenen Pelzmänteln vorbeiläuft und angewidert den Mund verzieht.  
  
Zurück in ihrem Zimmer sitzt Guy im Schlüpfer auf der Bettkante und schaltet durch die Kanäle. Er entscheidet sich für MTV und schaut ein paar Videos, während sich Thomas im Bad die Zahnseide durch die Zahnzwischenräume fädelt.  
  
„Die Videos nach Mitternacht sind immer die besten“, kommentiert Guy, als sich Thomas auf seine Seite des Bettes legt und seufzt.  
  
„In Paris ist es 8 Uhr. Ich könnte Papa anrufen.“  
  
„Mach das doch.“  
  
Thomas setzt sich wieder auf, läuft im Schlüpfer an Guy vorbei und sucht nach seinem Adressbuch.  
  
Guy starrt wie benommen auf den Fernseher und hofft auf was Gutes. Irgendwas, das er noch nicht kennt.  
  
Ready or Not von den Fugees  
Firestarter von The Prodigy  
Insomnia von Faithless  
Und immer so weiter.  
  
Im Hintergrund Thomas’ Stimme, als er seinem Vater schläfrig von ihrem Tag erzählt.  
  
„... Ja ... Über die Brooklyn Bridge ... Im Plaza ... 20 Dollar. ... Ja ... Denkst du auch, das ist zu viel?....“  
  
Plötzlich hellwach setzt sich Thomas auf und pult – den Hörer zwischen Ohr und Schulter eingeklemmt – an seinen nackten Zehen herum.  
  
Buddy Holly von Weezer.  
  
Er legt auf.  
  
„Grüße von meinem Vater.“  
  
„Danke.“  
  
Guy schaltet den Fernseher und das Licht aus und legt sich neben Thomas. Das Rascheln von Bettwäsche. Tiefe Atemzüge.  
  
„Ich bin noch gar nicht müde“, murmelt Guy in die New Yorker Nacht, die nie richtig dunkel wird.  
  
„Ich auch nicht. Ich bin total erschöpft, aber mein Herz rast noch richtig.“  
  
„Hm.“  
  
Guy liegt auf der Seite und sieht Thomas auf diese eine ganz besondere Weise an, die schon mehrmals für nächtliche Verwirrung gesorgt hat. Mädchen haben ihn schon oft so angeschaut, kurz bevor sie Sex hatten. Thomas atmet tief durch, starrt an die Decke und spürt das Gewicht seiner Erektion in seiner Hose. Verdammt, denkt er innerlich seufzend und dreht sich auf die Seite.  
  
Tiefer Blick in Guys in der Dunkelheit leuchtende Augen. Das Herz klopft bis zum Hals. Was jetzt? So oft hatte er davon geträumt, ihm in dieser Situation die Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Aber es gibt keine Haare mehr, die er ihm aus seinem Gesicht streichen könnte. Und dann kurz bevor es peinlich wird, beugt er sich etwas zu eifrig rüber, hält kurz inne und küsst Guy auf die ewig-schmollenden Lippen. Nächtliches Schnaufen, das Rascheln von Bettwäsche, als Guy auf ihn klettert und sein Geschlecht auf seines drückt.  
  
Was passiert hier?

Unter der Bettdecke gleiten hungernde Hände fiebrig über nackte Haut. Unterwäsche fällt auf den Boden. Staunende Blicke. Schmatzende Kussgeräusche. Lachen.  
  
Guy muss ihm helfen, als er ihn reinschieben will. „Ist das okay?“, fragt er nervös und legt seine Hände in Guys vor Lust und Schmerz verzerrtes Gesicht, sanft von unten in ihn gleitend.  
  
„Nein. Ja. Mach weiter.“  
  
Von einer schwindelerregenden Lust gepackt, wirft er Guy auf die Seite und steckt ihn schnell wieder rein. Fragend verharrend, über seine Schulter in sein Gesicht schielend, bevor er langsam in ihn stößt. Guy keucht fiebrig in sein Kissen. Thomas beißt und krallt sich an ihm fest und kann sich kaum noch zurückhalten.  
  
Guy hat ganz offensichtlich Schmerzen, aber fleht mit seiner nach hinten tastenden Hand nach mehr. Wimmern, Röcheln, das Klatschen von Haut auf Haut. Es braucht nur noch ein paar tiefe Stöße und Thomas bricht schlotternd über Guy zusammen.  
  
Heiseres Keuchen.  
  
Als er wieder etwas Kraft hat, zieht er sich vorsichtig aus Guy zurück. Er küsst seine Schulter, streichelt ihn, aber er liegt nur schweratmend da wie ein erschossener Köter.  
  
„Alles gut?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Ich geh mal kurz ins Bad.“  
  
Thomas schleicht im Dunkeln ins Bad, wäscht sich, läuft schweratmend auf und ab, kaut an seinen Fingernägeln und fasst sich in die wasserstofflblonden Locken.  
  
Er und Guy. Ist das wirklich passiert?  
  
Als er zurückkommt, steht Guy ohne ein Wort zu sagen auf und geht ebenfalls ins Bad. Ein paar Minuten vergehen. Schließlich kommt er mit schaukelndem Schwanz zurück und legt sich wortlos neben ihn.  
  
Thomas traut sich nicht etwas zu sagen und so liegen sie noch bis zum Morgengrauen nebeneinander, ehe sie in einen traumlosen Dämmerschlaf fallen.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Orientierungslos tastet Thomas nach dem Hörer, als sie das Telefon mit lautem Schrillen weckt.  
  
„Oui?“  
  
„Wo seid ihr, wir stehen unten und warten!“  
  
„Oh Gott, wie spät ist es?“  
  
Thomas greift nach seiner schwarzen Casio. Fast eins. Er flucht, rennt ins Bad, steckt sich die Zahnbürste in den Mund und sucht hektisch nach ein paar sauberen Klamotten.  
  
Guy schaut schläfrig vom Bett auf – macht keine Anschalten sich zu beeilen.  
  
„Das war Pedro. Sie warten unten.“  
  
„Ah, putain.“  
  
Guy wirft die Decke zur Seite. Ein nackter Hintern huscht an Thomas vorbei. Rotes Gesicht.  
  
„Sie wollen Fotos mit uns machen in Brooklyn. Zieh dir was Ordentliches an.“  
  
„Was ist denn ordentlich?“  
  
„Na irgendwas, in dem du fotografiert werden willst.“  
  
Guy entscheidet sich für Hemd und Hose von Dickies. Thomas trägt einfach Jeans und eine rote Blouson-Jacke aus glänzender Ballonseide.  
  
„Sorry, der Jetlag“, entschuldigt sich Thomas unten und kratzt sich die Locken. „Wir brauchen noch Masken. Kennst du einen Kostümladen in der Nähe?“  
  
Pedro fragt den Chauffeur. Der nickt.  
  
„Ich hab Hunger“, schmollt Guy dann neben ihm auf dem Rücksitz. Arme verschränkt. Süße Stupsnase. Skispringer-Nase, wieThomas’ Mutter immer sagt.  
  
„Was ist los?“, fragt Pedro auf dem Vordersitz und Thomas übersetzt für ihn – von Guy zu gesellschaftsfähig.  
  
„Wir haben noch nichts gegessen. Können wir irgendwo halten und uns was holen?“  
  
Mit Kaffee und Scones aus dem nächsten Deli geht es wieder über die Brooklyn Bridge.  
  
„Da ist noch dieser Plattenladen in Brooklyn, von dem mir dieser Typ auf der Party gestern erzählt hat. Vielleicht können wir da noch hin?“  
  
„Mal schauen, wie lang das Shooting dauert. Wir sind spät dran“, ruft Pedro nach hinten. Aus dem Taxiradio zuckt und stolpert nervöse Klezmermusik.  
  
„Zum CBGBs und Chelsea Hotel wollte ich eigentlich auch noch.“  
  
Flüchtiger Blick zu Guy, der zufrieden seinen Scone mampft.  
  
Verdammt. Thomas greift nach seinem Kragen und fummelt etwas daran rum. „Putain, was soll das?“  
  
„Sorry“, sagt Thomas, nachdem er die nächtlichen Biss- und Kratzspuren an seinem Hals verdeckt hat.  
  
Den Rest der Fahrt starrt er verbissen in den farblosen New Yorker Tag.  
  
Shooting mit dämlichen Masken vor der nichtssagenden Skyline von Brooklyn. Schön öde. Aber authentisch. Es ist ganz nach Guys Geschmack. Thomas erkennt es daran, wie er immer wieder verträumt in die Gegend starrt und gar nicht mehr weg will.  
  
Der Rest des Tages ist Sightseeing und in Plattenkisten wühlen (Thomas kauft sich LPs von Breakwater, The New York Dolls und The Cramps, darunter auch ein paar seltene Breakbeat-Schätze, Guy-Man gibt sich mit ein paar Mix-Tapes lokaler Hip-Hop-Größen zufrieden); sich beim Essen im Deli anschweigen und anschließend auf den Spuren von Velvet Underground, Patti Smith und Andy Warhol durchs Chelsea Hotel schlurfen. Abwechselnd ausdruckslose und stauenden Gesichter. Am frühen Abend geht’s zurück ins Plaza.  
  
Guy glotzt MTV (Return of the Mack – Mark Morrison, Ironic – Alanis Morrissette, Children – Robert Miles) und Thomas liegt auf dem Bett und döst.  
  
Als er aufwacht, steht Guy vor dem Spiegel, streicht sich über die Haare, als ob er noch welche hätte, und zupft an dem Kragen eines frischen Hemdes. Die Luft riecht nach herbem Aftershave. Beavis und Butthead mampfen Burger im Fernsehen.  
  
„Wollen wir los?“, fragt Guy und Thomas rollt sich gequält aus dem Bett. „Ja, Moment, ich mach mich nur noch fertig.“  
  
Thomas schlurft ins Bad und als er wieder kommt, zieht er sich – nicht ganz ohne Hintergedanken, aber irgendwie auch unbewusst – sein schickstes Hemd an. Hände noch einmal in die Locken, kann losgehen.  
  
Einen Barbesuch und zwei Gin Tonic später geht es mit dem Taxi zum CBGBs. Schon wieder Robert Miles – diesmal im Autoradio – und während man durch das Taxifenster auf die New Yorker Straßen starrt, fühlt man sich selbst ein bisschen wie das Mädchen in dem Musikvideo.  
  
Im CBGBs spielt eine lokale Nachwuchsband, die ein bisschen zu bemüht auf The Cramps macht. Der Sänger in Lack-Unterhose so wie Lux Interior in seiner besten Zeit. Kein schöner Anblick. Der Klang ist ein bisschen so, wie als würde einem jemand mit der Messerspitze ins Trommelfell stechen. Thomas fummelt sich bereits ein paar Ohropax ins Ohr.  
  
Guy hält sich an seinem Bier fest und wirkt gelangweilt. „Das ist wirklich daft punky thrash!“, ruft er Thomas in das verstopfte Ohr und Thomas, der trotzdem alles versteht, nickt. Pedro ist immer in ihrer Nähe und schüttelt Leuten immerzu die Hand – verteilt freundlich Visitenkarten. Nicht mehr lang und er zieht sein eigenes Label auf.  
  
Die Luft ist dick und zäh und riecht nach verschüttetem Bier, getragener Unterwäsche und Pogo-Schweiß. Nicht lang und Kondenswasser tropft von den Wänden.  
  
Guy hängt sich an Thomas, will ihm noch etwas ins Ohr rufen, hält dann aber erschrocken inne, als Thomas sein Gesicht dreht und sie sich plötzlich so nahe sind, dass sie den Atem des anderen auf ihrer Haut spüren. Statt etwas zu sagen, gibt er nur noch ein Zeichen mit der Hand („Ich muss mal schiffen.“) und verschwindet in der Menschenmenge.  
  
Was Guy nicht weiß, Thomas aber schon, ist, dass sie es hier mit der widerwärtigsten Toilette in der Geschichte des Rocks zu tun haben. Doch es blieb keine Zeit mehr ihn zu warnen. Also bestellt sich Thomas noch etwas an der Bar und noch bevor er seinen Gin Tonic hat, steht Guy wieder neben ihm und macht ein panisches Gesicht. „Da geh ich nicht rein!“, ruft er und meint damit die Toilette. Thomas grinst.  
  
Weiter geht’s zu einer illegalen Warehouse Party in Bushwick. Jemand im CBGBs hat Pedro den heißen Tipp gegeben.  
  
Auf der Brooklyn Bridge lehnt sich Thomas im Taxi rüber zu Guy und grinst ihn an.  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Nichts.“  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Nichts!“  
  
„Du bist doch betrunken! Wie kann jemand nach drei Gin Tonic schon so betrunken sein?“  
  
„Vier.“  
  
Wenn Thomas getrunken hat, wird er plötzlich zu einem anhänglichen Kater, schnurrt und reibt sein Gesicht an seiner Schulter und will nicht weniger als lieb gehabt werden.  
  
„Spinner“, sagt Guy und versteckt ein heimliches Lächeln in Thomas’ weichen Locken.  
  
„Reden wir irgendwann mal darüber, dass wir gestern Sex hatten?“  
  
Trotzdem Thomas gerade mal so laut redet, dass nur Guy es hören kann, nicht aber Pedro, der auf dem Vordersitz mit dem Taxifahrer plaudert, erstarrt Guy plötzlich zu Stein.  
  
„Was gibt es denn da zu reden?“, reagiert Guy flapsig und schaut hinaus in die New Yorker Nacht. Hier draußen in Brooklyn ist es dunkler als in Manhattan und er sieht nur die verschwommene Reflektion seines gequälten Gesichtsausdrucks und einen Schopf wasserstoffblonde Locken an seiner Schulter.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Der Abend endet mit starken Männerarmen um Thomas’ Körper. Das Rascheln von Bettwäsche. Nächtliches Klagen in weichen Kissenstoff. Das ist guter Kissenstoff. 100% Seide. Atmungsaktiv. Erfrischend und hautfreundlich.  
  
„Ich glaub ich bin schwul.“  
  
„Was bist du?“  
  
Pedros Stimme. Verwirrung.  
  
„Ich steh auf Männer.“  
  
Pedro lacht unbeholfen.  
  
„Du stehst nicht auf Männer. Du stehst auf Guy. Entscheidender Unterschied!“  
  
„Was?“  
  
Pedro. Eine geisterhafte Silhouette am Fußende seines Bettes.  
  
„Schon witzig, dass sie euch beiden diese Honeymoon-Suite gegeben haben.“  
  
„Du bist so freundlich, Pedro. Du hast so ein freundliches Gesicht. Ich mag dich!“  
  
„Ich mag dich auch, Thomas!“  
  
Pause. Herzschläge. Und dann plötzlich Sehnsuchtskrämpfe.  
  
„Wo ist Guy?“  
  
„Woanders.“  
  
„Oh Gott, das wird mir morgen so peinlich sein!“  
  
Pedros Hand auf Thomas’ Schulter ist fast so sanft wie sein Lachen jetzt.  
  
„Mir ist es schon jetzt peinlich.“  
  
Thomas stöhnt in sein Kissen: „Lass mich in Ruhe.“  
  
„Nagut, ich geh auf mein Zimmer, wenn was ist...“  
  
„Alles klar.“  
  
Thomas hört Schritte, die immer leiser werden. Unsicheres Verharren und das Geräusch von einer Tür, die sachte ins Schloss fällt. Ein letzter Todesseufzer. „Putain!“  
  
Ein Erdbeben weckt ihn mitten in der Nacht. Es vergehen ein paar unwirkliche Sekunden, bis Thomas begreift, dass es kein Erdbeben ist, sondern Guy, der hinter ihm auf die Matratze klettert.  
  
„Bist du jetzt zufrieden?“, grunzt er.  
  
„Warum sollte ich zufrieden sein?“  
  
„Ich war bei diesem Mädchen zu Hause und sie wollte, dass ich über Nacht bleibe.“  
  
„Aber du wolltest nicht über Nacht bleiben?“  
  
Stille. Bierschwerer Atem. Der Duft von säuerlichem Schweiß und herbem Aftershave.  
  
„Nein.“  
  
„Warum nicht?“  
  
Thomas lauscht in die Stille und hört nichts als das Rauschen seines Blutes und seinen eigenen Herzschlag.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht.“  
  
Die milchigen Vorhänge bekommen einen sanften Blaustich. Dämmerung. Die Stadt erwacht. Erste Schritte auf den Straßen, das Rauschen eines vorbeifahrenden Autos hier und da. Guys knurrige Stimme in der leisen Honeymoon Suite.  
  
„Ich bin nicht schwul, weißt du.“  
  
In der Ferne Sirenen. Das Rascheln von Bettwäsche. Guy, der erschöpft hinter ihm seufzt. Ein alberner Schmerz in Thomas’ Brust. Seine jungenhafte, immerfreundliche Stimme, der man – im Gegensatz zu Guy – nie anhört, wie traurig er eigentlich ist.  
  
„Ich auch nicht.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Party-Dialoge aus "2 Tage in Paris"


	3. Paris 1997

Guy-Man kommt als letztes und schaut sich nervös um. Ein Mädchen aus der Schule früher öffnet ihm die Tür mit einem Cocktail in der Hand. „Salut“, Küsschen links und rechts, „Thomas ist irgendwo da drüben.“ Guy schlurft auf Socken ins Wohnzimmer. Thomas sitzt eingekeilt zwischen dem kiffenden Pedro und Nadia. Nadia ist eine On-und-Off-Romanze von Thomas aus Schulzeiten.  
  
„Guy!“  
  
Thomas springt sofort vom Sofa auf, als er ihn sieht.  
  
„Hey, alles Gute!“ Glückwünsche wie aus Holz, zusammen mit einer etwas umständlichen Umarmung und einem komischen Gefühl, als er Thomas’ Locken an seinem Gesicht spürt.  
  
„Hier! Das ist für dich.“  
  
Er gibt ihm zwei verpackte Geschenke.  
  
„Ein Mixtape?“, fragt Thomas und fummelt das Geschenkpapier mit langen nervösen Fingern ab und Guy fragt sich kurz, ob er drauf ist.  
  
Es ist ein Mixtape. Seit sie zwölf sind, gibt es jedes Jahr ein Mixtape zum Geburtstag. Thomas strahlt ihn an und Guy wird etwas flau im Magen. Das zweite Geschenk ist eine Videokassette. „Thomas 1987“, liest Thomas vor.  
  
„Die habe ich bei meinem Vater gefunden!“  
  
„Oh wow, was ist denn da drauf?“  
  
„Das siehst du, wenn du sie dir ansiehst.“  
  
Ein langer trauriger Blick und dann beginnt der unangenehme Teil des Abends. Gespräche. Menschen. Im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden sitzen und sich den ganzen Abend an ein und demselben Drink festhalten, weil man sonst in die Küche gehen müsste, um sich einen neuen zu holen. Immer wieder Thomas’ Stimme und sein Lachen.  
  
Bier-Pong an der Tafel seiner Eltern. Nadia, die sich bei jeder Gelegenheit an Thomas ranhängt. Guy spürt den Druck aktiv zu werden, aber sein Plan sieht anders aus. Er wird das Ding hier einfach aussitzen.  
  
Beklommen schlurft er nach nebenan zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo der langweilige Benoit aus der Schule früher mit seiner noch langweiligeren Freundin rumhängt. Eine Platte von Velvet Underground (Loaded) dreht sich auf dem Plattenteller. Lou Reeds Stimme. „....You know her life was saved by rock and rolllll....“ Gespräche über abstrakte Kunst, Gallerien und Isreal. Guy hängt auf dem Sofa und nickt verschlafen. Lachen und Gejohle von nebenan.  
  
„Du bist Thomas’ bester Freund oder?“  
  
„Hm.“  
  
„Und ihr habt eine Band zusammen?“  
  
„Ja. Wir bringen jetzt unser erstes Album raus.“  
  
Jedes Wort tut weh. Guy würde jetzt am liebsten mit einer Instant-Nudelsuppe und einer Spielkonsole auf dem Boden hocken und die Nacht durchzocken.  
  
„Wow.“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
Die Worte gehen aus. Ein Gespräch ist für Guy wie Kalaha spielen. Er hat falsch kalkuliert und jetzt hat er keine Steine mehr. Grummelig knurrt er sich durch das Restgespräch und geht dann auf die Toilette.  
  
Der ist doch so langweilig. – Er ist irgendwie ein Soziopath. – Was will Thomas nur mit dem? – Muss der immer dabei sein? – Der hat den Charme von einem toten Fisch.  
  
Alles, was jemals über ihn gesagt wurde, kommt jetzt plötzlich wieder, tut kurz weh und verschwimmt dann hinter einem süßen Marihuana-Nebel. Leute klopfen von außen an die Tür, „Hallo?“, die Türklinke geht rauf und runter, aber er gibt kein Zeichen von sich. Blick in den Spiegelschrank. Er nimmt das Mundwasser und spült seinen Mund aus. Als er es zurückstellt, muss er die Flasche fünf mal bewegen, bevor er rausgehen kann.  
  
Es riecht nach Gras. Also muss er auch fünfmal Raumspray in den Raum sprühen.  
  
Benoit und seine langweilige Freundin verabschieden sich, was eine ganze Welle an Leuten auslöst, die ebenfalls gehen. Eine Menge Küsschen werden verteilt. Nadia sitzt noch in der Küche und raucht am offenen Fenster.  
  
„Guillaume!“  
  
Guy wirft ihr einen Blick zu und tritt mit seinen besockten Füßen in eine Erdbeere.  
  
„Wir haben Erdbeer-Daiquiri gemacht.“  
  
„Ah.“  
  
„Zigarette?“, fragt sie, als könnte sie Guys Gedanken lesen.  
  
„Gerne.“  
  
„Ich hoffe Gauloises sind okay?“  
  
„Sicher.“  
  
Er zieht eine Zigarette aus der roten Schachtel und hält die Spitze in das Feuer, das ihm angeboten wird. Unsicherer Blick. Sie mustert ihn interessiert.  
  
„Was ist da zwischen euch?“  
  
Nebenan jetzt plötzlich Gegröle. Wie auf jeder gepflegten Party Mitte der Neunziger darf auch auf dieser You Gotta Fight For Your Right To Partayyy von den Beastie Boys nicht fehlen. Gastgeber fürchten den Song, denn in der Regel wird die halbe Bude dazu auseinandergenommen.  
  
„Was soll da zwischen uns sein?“  
  
Verdammte Nadia und ihre Gedankenleserei.  
  
„Du bist komisch in seiner Nähe. Komischer als sonst, meine ich.“  
  
„Hm.“  
  
„Das heißt ihr habt euch entweder gestritten oder...“  
  
Sie zieht an ihrer Zigarette und verengt die Augen. Guy verschränkt die Arme.  
  
„Oder was?“  
  
„Oder du bist in ihn verliebt.“  
  
Trauriger Blick. Guy ascht in die Pariser Nacht und schnieft. Was soll man dazu sagen?  
  
Nadia tickt völlig aus.  
  
„Oh mein Gott, ich habe Recht! Oh mein Gott, Guyyy! Ich kann’s nicht fassen. Dabei habe ich das nur so gesagt...“  
  
Sie lacht ein lautes, heiseres Lachen. Thomas kommt in die Küche. Unbeschwert und schön in seinem schlanken olivfarbenen Hemd und diesen wasserstoffblonden Locken, die langsam rauswachsen, und mit einem Lächeln, das bis zu seinen Augen geht.

„Was ist denn so lustig?“

Wenn er lacht, sieht er aus wie eine japanische Cartoonfigur.  
  
„Oh nichts, Guy hat nur gerade etwas Lustiges gesagt.“  
  
Sie zieht mit ihrem roten Mund an ihrer Zigarette und zwinkert Guy zu.  
  
„Wirklich? Was denn, ich will auch lachen!“  
  
Er geht an den Kühlschrank und holt zwei Flaschen Guinness heraus.  
  
„Hier, die habe ich extra für dich geholt. Magst du?“  
  
Bier zischt.  
  
„Nagut“, sagt Guy kränklich und nimmt die Flasche. Kaltes Bier rinnt seine Kehle herunter.  
  
„Also, was war denn nun so witzig?“  
  
„Nadia glaubt, ich wäre in dich verliebt.“  
  
Ein unsicheres Lachen friert auf Thomas’ Gesicht fest. Er schaut irritiert zwischen ihr und Guy hin und her. Nadia zuckt mit den Schultern und zieht an ihrer Zigarette.  
  
„Ja, und dann hab ich ihr erzählt, dass wir Sex hatten. In New York.” Blick zu Nadia. „Er war gut.“ Schluck aus seiner Flasche. Und dann geht Guy einfach nach nebenan. Nadia schnappt sich ihre teure Umhängetasche und verabschiedet sich. Das Geräusch von Stöckelschuhen auf hartem Parkettfußboden. Gemurmel an der Haustür.  
  
Im Wohnzimmer ist es jetzt viel gemütlicher. Thomas hat seine partywütigen Gäste im Beastie Boys Rausch ganz offensichtlich mit Karaoke in den Griff bekommen.  
  
Auf der Couch hocken David und Mathias und singen schläfrig in ihre Mikros – „hello, hello, hello, how low...“ – und auch ansonsten ist es jetzt viel angenehmer hier. Es sind nur noch Leute aus ihrem neuen Leben da. David, Mathias, Pedro, Alan und ein Typ namens Stéphane. Keiner mehr von diesen Schulfreunden, in deren Gegenwart man für immer dazu verdammt ist, ein und derselbe Mensch zu bleiben.  
  
„Wo ist Nadia?“, fragt Pedro, als Thomas verwirrt zurück in den Raum schlurft und sich die Locken kratzt.  
  
„Gegangen.“  
  
„Schade. Wer fickt dich denn dann heute Nacht? Jeder anständige Kerl gehört an seinem Geburtstag gefickt“, gibt David zu Bedenken und holt sich bei Mathias ein bestätigendes Kopfnicken ein. Ein Joint wird herumgereicht und Thomas sieht aus, als hätte er ihn nötig.  
  
Etwas krampfig setzt er sich neben Guys Beine vor die Couch und lässt sich von David das Mikro in die Hand drücken. „Ihr seid dran!“  
  
Guy hat das zweite Mikro in der Hand und keine Absicht zu singen, also nickt er auch nur stumm, als Thomas – sichtlich bemüht, den Abend zu retten – Rock the Casbah von The Clash vorschlägt. Aber irgendeiner der Jungs erlaubt sich einen Scherz und spielt I Will Always Love Youvon Whitney Houston ab – was gleich aus mehreren Gründen richtig peinlich ist.  
  
Thomas singt sich tapfer durch den Song und Guy hockt traurig auf dem Sofa und hält sich mit schwitzender Hand an seinem Mikro fest. Er lacht verlegen – schämt sich ein bisschen für Thomas mit, aber auch für sich selbst, weil er im selben Zimmer ist.  
  
In den hohen Tönen krümmen sich Pedro und Stéphane vor Lachen – und das nur weil sie völlig stoned sind – die anderen finden es bestenfalls ganz amüsant. Das Ironische daran ist, dass Guy die Töne wahrscheinlich sogar treffen würde, wenn er sich nur überwinden könnte. Und dann starrt er Thomas ein bisschen verliebt von der Seite an und möchte am liebsten weinen. Irgendwo mitten im Song hat Thomas die ironische Distanziertheit dazu abgelegt und meint es jetzt sogar ernst. Und wenn man sich auf den schrägen Gesang erst mal einlässt, ist es sogar irgendwie ganz... schön.  
  
Plötzlich hat es mehr von Dolly Parton als von Whitney Houston. Weniger pathetisch und mehr sehnsuchtsvolles Understatement.  
  
„Was ist das für ein Video, auf dem eure Namen stehen?“, will Alan wissen, als der Song ausgeklungen ist und keiner weiß, was er sagen soll. Die Kassette liegt auf dem Couchtisch zwischen Schalen mit Erdnüssen, leeren Gläsern mit Salzstangenresten und Konfetti.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, Guy hat es mir geschenkt.“  
  
„Können wir es schauen?“  
  
Alle sehen Guy an und der scheint gerade aus dem Winterschlaf zu erwachen.  
  
„Ja, sicher. Warum nicht“, sagt er tonlos und ohne Fragezeichen am Ende.  
  
Thomas legt das Video ein und hockt sich wieder vor die Couch.  
  
Das Video zeigt einen zwölfjährigen Thomas, lang und schlaksig, mit vielen Locken und Zahnspange. Er steht an seinem Casio-Keyboard und klimpert darauf herum. Das Bild wackelt. Es ist Guy, der hinter der Kamera versucht nicht zu lachen.  
  
„Oh mon dieu!“  
  
„Ist das Italo Disco?“, will Pedro wissen und zieht an seinem Joint.  
  
„Ja! Oh mann. Wir haben den Song auf Klassenfahrt geschrieben. In Pompei.“  
  
„Pompei? Wow!“  
  
„Ja, aber ich kann mich eigentlich an nichts erinnern. Nur an diesen Song! Oh Gott!“ Thomas vergräbt sein Gesicht in seinen riesigen Händen und geniert sich. Zurecht. Guy hängt auf dem Sofa und dreht sich direkt den nächsten Joint.  
  
Nach ein paar – für Thomas sehr schmerzhaften – Minuten ist das Video zu Ende.  
  
„Ihr kennt euch echt lange“, kommentiert Stéphane.  
  
„Ja.“  
  
Thomas streicht sich eine Träne aus den lachenden Augen.  
  
„Guy hatte noch seine langen Haare“, sagt er dann etwas sentimental.  
  
Guy reicht den Joint jetzt an Pedro weiter und der reicht ihn dann Thomas. Das Bild zuckt auf dem Fernseher und zeigt neue Bilder. Fragmente. Thomas gedankenverloren über seinen Hausaufgaben. Thomas nackt im Badezimmer mit dem Handtuch nach Guy schlagend. Thomas beim Schlafen in der Nacht. Offener Mund. Friedlich. Fast zu intim, um hinzuschauen. Etwas älter jetzt. Thomas. Thomas. Thomas. Thomas auf dem Abschlussball – ganz schick in Fliege und Smoking. Erst beim Tanzen, dann beim Auflegen. Dann Schwarz. Und dann nur noch weißes Rauschen.  
  
Verlegenes Schweigen.  
  
„Ich geh mal eine rauchen.“  
  
Guy flüchtet auf den Balkon und schnieft in die eisige Pariser Nacht. Drinnen wieder Lachen und Stimmen. Wahrscheinlich lachen sie über ihn. Aber dann kommt Thomas und sieht ihn mit diesem besorgten Blick an.  
  
„Hey.“  
  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass das da noch drauf ist.“  
  
Guy wirkt wie weggetreten.  
  
„Du holst dir hier noch den Tod“, sagt Thomas und streicht über Guys nackte Arme. Eine überraschend intime Geste, aus der eine lange Umarmung wird. Guy schlottert in seinen Armen.  
  
„Na komm, lass uns rein gehen!“  
  
Das Gespräch, das drinnen geführt wurde, erstirbt sofort. Vier Augenpaare schauen sie an. Mathias kommt vom Klo. „Also, wir werden dann jetzt auch mal gehen“, sagt Pedro und es ist furchtbar peinlich, aber alle tun so, als müssten sie am nächsten Tag (Samstag) früh raus. Schuhe werden angezogen. Es folgt ein unglaublich krampfiger Abschied, dann poltern sie quatschend und lachend den Hausflur runter. Wahrscheinlich ziehen sie jetzt weiter in irgendeinen Club.  
  
„Was ist denn mit denen los?“, will Thomas wissen, als er zurück ins Wohnzimmer kommt. Guy hockt im Schneidersitz auf dem Sofa und sieht ihn an.  
  
„Weiß nicht.“ Einfallslose Antwort. Verlegenheit, als Thomas sich zu ihm setzt. Er schnauft erschöpft und versucht sich in belanglosem Smalltalk. „Ich habe gestern ein bisschen auf einem Wurlitzer gespielt.“  
  
„Ja?“  
  
„Ja, das hatte richtige Supertramp-Vibes. Daraus sollten wir unbedingt was machen.“  
  
Guy lächelt höflich und weiß nicht, wie er Thomas dazu bringen soll, aufzuhören über Supertramp zu reden und ihn noch einmal zu küssen. Er denkt seit New York an nichts anderes mehr. Es hat so weh getan und doch will er es noch einmal. Er will ihn in sich haben und all das. Seine großen Hände in seinem Gesicht spüren und nachts seinen Atem neben sich hören.  
  
„Ist das wahr, was Nadia gesagt hat? Bist du in mich verliebt?“  
  
Ein Knurren als Antwort: „Weiß nicht.“  
  
„Hm.“  
  
„Hey.“  
  
Thomas piekt Guy mit seinem langen Finger in die Seite, wahrscheinlich um ihn aufzumuntern, ihm das Gefühl zu geben, dass sie immer noch Thomas und Guy sind, egal ob der Erfolg sie auffrisst, sie Sex haben oder sich irgendwer in den anderen verliebt.  
  
„Hey!“ Guy schlägt seinen Finger weg und windet sich etwas mit einem schüchternen Lachen. Verdammt, er ist verliebt. Er ist so verliebt!  
  
Aus albernem Gerangel wird ein Kuss. Erst ist es ein Kuss wie ein Unfall – Schnaufen, ein Blick, nach ihm greifen, ihn wieder zurückholen, Griff in weiche Locken – „Gott Guy!“ –, als Guy auf seinen Schoß rutscht. Und dann wird Thomas doch noch gefickt. Scheinbar kommt ihnen beiden gleichzeitig der Gedanke, denn sie müssen kurz darüber lachen.  
  
*  
  
Es ist fast vier, als Thomas an die Badezimmertür klopft. Er ist schön. Nackt, geschwollene Lippen, zerküsste Haut, zerraufte Locken. Könnte fast romantisch sein, wenn es nicht so peinlich wäre.  
  
„Was machst du da drinnen?“  
  
Seine Stimme ist so... keine Ahnung... sie erweckt dieses Gefühl in einem, wie wenn man Pfefferminztee trinkt. Nicht dieses Zeug aus den Beuteln. Sondern frischen Pfefferminztee. Mit Kräutern aus dem Garten.  
  
„Nichts?“  
  
„Geht es wieder los?“  
  
„Was meinst du?“  
  
„Ich hab gesehen, wie du fünfmal die Türklinke berührt hast. Und jetzt bist du schon ewig hier drinnen, also... Ich kenn dich nicht erst seit gestern, weißt du. Du hattest damals auf Ibiza schon so... Ticks. Ich habe immer so getan, als hätte ich nichts gemerkt, aber jetzt mache ich mir Sorgen.“  
  
Er lehnt den Kopf gegen den Türrahmen und tut so, als wären sie schon verlobt oder in den Flitterwochen oder so etwas. Nächtliche Intimität. Es ist schön. Lässt sich nur aushalten, indem man fünfmal die Türklinke berührt. Thomas würde das nicht verstehen.  
  
„Hm. Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest...“  
  
„Guy.“  
  
Thomas greift nach ihm und zieht ihn an seinen nackten Körper.  
  
Haut.  
  
Atem.  
  
Herzschlag.  
  
Der säuerliche, herbe, umwerfende Duft eines anderen Mannes. Nach einem hilflosen Zögern legt er seine Hände auf Thomas’ Rücken und ertrinkt fast an dem Gefühl von nackter Haut. Geschluchzte Worte, die irgendwo in Thomas’ feuchtwarmer Achselhöhle verloren gehen.  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Es ist so schön!“, sagt Guy weinerlich.  
  
Ein kleines Beben in Thomas’ Brust. Er lacht.  
  
„Du bist doch stoned.“  
  
Und dann wird es beinahe so schön, dass Guy ganz nervös und kurzatmig wird. Die lodernde Glut der Panik in seiner Brust.  
  
Ist das Liebe?  
  
Er stößt sich von Thomas weg und flüchtet ins Schlafzimmer. Auf der Bettkante vergräbt er das Gesicht in seinen Händen.  
  
„Sind wir jetzt zusammen?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht. Willst du das denn?“  
  
Warum klingt er immer so scheiße freundlich?  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, was ich will. Ich kann einfach keine Entscheidung mehr treffen, ich bin komplett am Ende.“  
  
„Wir müssen keine Entscheidung treffen.“  
  
„Oh Gott, jetzt sei doch nicht so schrecklich liebenswürdig! Schau dich doch nur an, wie du da liegst-“  
  
Guy sieht ihn an und blickt in die Augen, in die er sich verliebt hat, ohne es zu merken. Es trifft ihn wie ein Schlag.  
  
Da ist immer ein Lächeln in diesen Augen. Und er sieht dich immer so an, als wärst du der einzige Mensch. Selbst wenn er so müde ist wie jetzt und so schläfrig in seinem Kissen liegt und die Augen kaum noch aufhalten kann.  
  
„Scheiße, ich liebe dich“, sagt Guy und Thomas lacht laut auf.  
  
„Okay, du bist wirklich stoned.“  
  
Thomas ist schon gar nicht mehr richtig wach und Guy sieht weg, weil er nicht hinsehen kann. Ein dünner Ast kratzt an der Fensterscheibe und zittert in der klirrenden Januarkälte wie eine knorrige Hand.  
  
„Ich will es wissen.“  
  
„Was willst du wissen?“  
  
„Wie es wäre, wenn du mein Freund wärst.“  
  
Er trägt es so nüchtern vor wie damals das Pessoa-Gedicht in der achten Klasse. Schläfrig, knurrig – was aber nicht heißt, dass er nichts dabei fühlt.


	4. Berlin 1997

Guy blinzelt in sein Kissen. In welcher Stadt sind sie?

Er steht auf und zieht sich eine schwarze Unterhose über seinen blassen Hintern. Gummi schnappt gegen Haut. Das Geräusch eines Feuerzeugs.

Rauchen am offenen Fenster. Ein nackter Hintern im Bett. Locken im Kissen vergraben. Eine heulende S-Bahn, die in den hässlichen Bahnhof einfährt. Ein Turm, der im dunstigen Blau der Dämmerung verschwindet. Berlin.

  
*

Berlin

10\. Oktober 1997

  
Unsanfter Weckruf.

Milchig weißes Licht fällt durch die Panoramafenster. Thomas grunzt in den Hörer.

„Ist Guy-Man bei dir? Ich habe ihn auf seinem Zimmer nicht erreicht!“

Guy liegt auf seiner Brust und lässt den Finger um seine Brustwarze kreisen. Er spürt seine nasse Erektion an seinem Bein.

„Wir brauchen noch etwas. Kannst du sie vertrösten?“

Thomas legt auf und rollt Guy auf die Seite. Morgensex. „Wir haben nicht viel Zeit“, säuselt er in Guys Hals und steckt ihn rein.

*

„Ich hielt Thomas am Anfang immer für ein Arschloch“, erzählt Guy dem deutschen Journalisten in der Panoramabar des Hotels. „Außerdem hat er immer die besseren Mädchen abgekriegt.“

Thomas lacht verlegen und schaut auf die graue Stadt.

*

Zum Geldabheben laufen sie kurz quer über den Alexanderplatz und glotzen auf den Turm. Nadia ist auch da. Sie ist jetzt mit Pedro zusammen.

„Ist das okay?“, hatte sich Pedro vor einiger Zeit bei Thomas erkundigt.

„Natürlich ist das okay, du brauchst doch nicht meine Erlaubnis.“

Pedro und Guy-Man sind schon mal zur Sparkasse vorgelaufen. Thomas und Nadia holen sich Bratwürstchen am Stand.

„Bist du immer noch schwul?“, fragt sie Thomas und beißt in ihre Bratwurst mit Ketchup und Senf. Sie verkaufen sie hier mit Hilfe von Bauchläden – das ist ein Grill, der um den Bauch geschnallt wird. Allein beim Anblick bekommt Thomas schon Rückenschmerzen.

„Ich bin nicht schwul. Ich bin in einen Mann verliebt.“

„Da wo ich herkomme, nennt man das schwul.“

Nadia ist wirklich ein anstrengender Mensch. 

„Da wo ich herkomme nennt man das: Das geht dich eigentlich gar nichts an!“

Merkwürdig dieser Ort. Er hat etwas von der New Yorker Bronx: Kids, die Basketball spielen, überall Graffiti, Straßenpunks, Obdachlose, herumlungernde Gestalten und Feierabendmenschen, die in den hässlichen großen Klotz von einem Kaufhaus strömen und mittendrin der Fernsehturm wie ein riesiger erigierter Penis.

Guy passt hier gut rein, denkt Thomas von weitem. Mit seinen Baggy-Klamotten und seinem Haarschnitt und seiner leicht prolligen Art. Vorhin in der U-Bahn sind sie in eine Traube von Schülern geraten – zehnte Klasse vielleicht. Keine Gymnasiasten. Eher so Banlieu-Kids – wie auch immer man das hier nennt. Und Guy hat sich direkt mit einem angefreundet. Er konnte kein Französisch und Guy kein Deutsch, aber Guy fand sein Chicago Bulls Basecap cool und darüber haben sie dann gebondet und – zwar nicht Nummern ausgetauscht, dafür aber Zigaretten, naja, Guy hat ihm eine Zigarette gegeben, und immer wieder den Daumen hoch gemacht.

Manchmal kann er echt gesellig sein. Auf Interviews hat er aber nach wie vor keinen Bock. Die muss Thomas alle alleine bewältigen. Guy ist zwar da, geistig jedoch meistens irgendwo anders.

Auf dem Weg nach Potsdam (mit einem Journalisten zu dritt auf die Rückbank eines Kombis gezwängt), starrt er die ganze Zeit verträumt auf die Autobahn (Tracks von Kraftwerk kommen in den Sinn), während Thomas sich den Mund fusselig redet und die immergleichen Fragen mit dem immergleichen Enthusiasmus beantwortet.

*

Bis sie nachts nach ihrem Gig im Tresor landen, versteht Guy den Hype um diese Stadt nicht wirklich.

Der Tresor liegt – wie viele Orte in Berlin – in einer Brachlandschaft, umgeben von Zäunen, Kränen, Werbeplakaten und Müll.

Guy tritt seine Zigarette aus und taucht ein in das ravende Meer aus schwitzenden Körpern, bunten Neonlichtern, Lacklederklamotten und lachenden Gesichtern. Hände greifen nach ihm und er streift sie wie Schilf. „Einen Gin Tonic bitte”, sagt er auf Deutsch (er kann auf mindestens fünf Sprachen Gin Tonic bestellen) und hält Gin-Tonic-schlürfend Ausschau nach seinem Kerl.

„Hast du Thomas gesehen?“, ruft er Pedro ins Ohr, der seine Trainingsjacke um die Hüfte gebunden hat und jetzt oberkörperfrei durch die Nacht ravet. Seine Haut ist von einem Glanz überzogen, in dem man sich beinahe spiegeln kann.

„Steht da drüben irgendwo mit einem Mädel.“

Guy nickt und schaut demonstrativ in die andere Richtung. Die Mädchen stehen auf Thomas. Da kann man nichts machen.

Drei Gin Tonic später hat er zu seiner alten Form zurückgefunden und tanzt oberkörperfrei in der Menge. Es hat schon immer funktioniert (damals waren es nur verstohlene Blicke auf einem My Bloody Valentine Konzert) und es wird auch diesmal funktionieren. Nicht lange und er spürt Hände auf seiner Brust und weiche Lippen an seinem Hals. Er muss sich nicht umdrehen, um nachzuschauen. Er kennt diesen Körper, der sich da von hinten um seinen schlingt. Es fühlt sich nicht fremd, es fühlt sich einfach richtig an. Er fasst nach hinten und greift in weiche Locken. Es ist als hätten sie völlig vergessen, wo oder wer sie sind. Und dann begreift Guy, was diese Stadt ausmacht. Niemand interessiert sich hier dafür, wer du bist und mit wem du es tust. Eine Nacht lang sind sie ein Paar wie jedes andere. Ein langer Kuss auf der Tanzfläche, sein Geschlecht an dem des anderen reiben – es fühlt sich so wild und neu an, dass ihm Thomas beinahe vorkommt wie ein aufregender Fremder – und doch so schrecklich vertraut, als er in der U-Bahn seinen Arm um ihn legt wie um eine Freundin und nicht mal Pedros Blicke scheut. Der wusste ja sowieso immer Bescheid. Aber wenigstens konnten sie bisher so tun, als wüssten sie nicht, dass Pedro es wusste, und der konnte so tun, als wüsste er nicht, dass sie wussten, dass er es wusste.

U-Bahnhof Spittelmarkt. Langer Zungenkuss auf dem Zweisitzer. Pedro und Nadia stehen in einer Nische und starren auf den Fahrplan.

„Ich bin echt erledigt“, stöhnt Guy-Man im Hotelzimmer in sein weiches Kissen.

„Ich auch.“

Guy bäumt sich auf und schaut auf die Digitaluhr. Der Himmel färbt sich in ein trübes Monet-haftes Blau.

„In drei Stunden geht der Bus nach Stuttgart.“

„Du kannst im Bus schlafen.“

„Weil man im Bus ja auch so gut schlafen kann.“

Tiefer Atem. Minutenlanges Schweigen.

„Schläfst du schon?“, erkundigt sich Thomas. Die Antwort kommt verzögert. Es ist eine Unterhaltung wie in einem David Lynch Film.

„Nein.“

Und dann lehnt sich Guy rüber und küsst sich in Ekstase. Mund, Hals, Brust, Bauch und – kurzes Zögern vor dem Saum seiner Unterhose – dann nimmt er seinen halberigierten Penis in den Mund.

Er hat es sich schon oft vorgestellt, aber es noch nie gemacht. Irgendwie kam es ihm immer zu schwul vor.

Thomas verkrampft vor Schreck und sinkt bald tiefer in die Matratze.

„Gott, Guy...“

*

„Hat es dir denn gefallen?“, will Guy wissen, als er aus dem Bad zurückkommt (nicht ohne die Türklinke fünfmal zu berühren. Es ist ihm peinlich, wenn Thomas vom Bett aus zusieht. Man erkennt es daran, wie er mit sich hadert, die Türklinke nur so ein bisschen streichelt, es mit einer Unentschlossenheit nochmal ins Bad zu gehen tarnt, und sich verlegen über den Kopf streicht, Blickkontakt meidet, als er zu seinem Freund zurück ins Bett kriecht.).

Thomas lacht heiser in den dunstigen Berliner Morgen.

„Was? Ich glaube, das hat man gerade gemerkt oder?“

Seine Hand gleitet über Guys dunklen Buzzcut und er wird einen Moment sentimental.

„Du hattest so schöne lange Haare.“

Und dann fängt Guy schläfrig an zu lachen. Es ist keines von diesen 3-Gin-Tonics-und-sexistische-Witze-Lachen. Es ist ein sehr intimes 5-Uhr-morgens-in-Berlin-Lachen.

„Das ist das Schwulste, was du je gesagt hast.“

„Na und, ich darf das sagen.“

„Ist das so?“

Ein langer Blick. Eine einsame Erkenntnis, als der Digitalwecker auf 6:00 schaltet. Der Wunsch ihn zu küssen.

„Hast du dir die Zähne geputzt?“

„Was, bist du meine Mutter?“

„Ich würd dich gern küssen, aber du hattest gerade, du weißt schon...“

„...deinen Schwanz im Mund?“

„Nun... ja.“

Sie küssen sich ein bisschen, lachen, schmusen, nuscheln sich Dinge auf die Haut, wälzen sich träge hin und her. Guy sagt, er kann nur schlafen, wenn er Musik hört, und kramt seinen Walkman aus seinem Eastpack-Rucksack. Und so liegt er eine ganze Weile mit geschlossenen Augen und Kopfhören auf den Ohren da – unklar, ob er wach ist oder schläft. Als die Play-Taste nach einer Dreiviertelstunde hochspringt, schreckt Thomas aus seinem Dämmerschlaf und dreht die Kassette um.

Er gibt auf und stellt sich ans Fenster, um auf die erwachende Stadt zu schauen. Alles, was er trägt, ist ein ausgewaschenes Atari T-Shirt, das auf seinen blassen Hintern fällt. Die Unterhose hatte Guy ihm runtergezogen und quer durch den Raum geworfen. Unten laufen die Menschen wie geschäftige Ameisen über den Platz, nehmen die Treppen runter zur U-Bahn oder steuern auf den hässlichen S-Bahnhof zu – der Ameisenhaufen. 

Thomas hat genug gesehen. Er dreht sich mit dem Rücken zur Stadt und schaut sich den schlafenden Mann im Bett an. Ein merkwürdiger Moment. Als würde er ihn zum ersten Mal sehen.


	5. Paris 1991

Wer hat Laura Palmer getötet?

Diese Frage stellen sich 1991 sehr viele Menschen. Vor allem die, die einen Fernseher haben. Alle anderen vermutlich weniger.

Thomas' Mutter ist nicht begeistert, dass Guy-Man solange bleibt. Schließlich ist am nächsten Tag Schule. Und auch dass die Jungs am Abendbrottisch das Essen so in sich reinschlingen, wird nicht gern gesehen. 

„Müsst ihr denn so schnell machen?“

Papa zuckt mit den Schultern und will damit sagen: Montags ist eben Twin Peaks Abend!

Aber weil die Jungs nicht unhöflich sind, bringen sie Geschirr, Besteck und Wurst- und Käseplatten noch schnell in die Küche, bevor sie in Thomas‘ Zimmer verschwinden.

Beinahe hätten sie die Intro-Musik verpasst, auf die Guy besonders viel Wert legt. Ohne die charmante Ambient-Nummer, die einen in den tranceartigen Zustand frühmorgendlicher Kleinstadtödnis lullt, wäre es einfach nicht dasselbe.

Auftritt Special Agent Dale Cooper.

Guy ist hin und weg, als er seine tibetanische Ermittlungsmethode demonstriert, und grunzt ein nur selten gelachtes, jungenhaftes Lachen. Thomas grinst und hat sich neben ihm auf dem Bett lang gemacht, während Guy im Schneidersitz vorne am Fußende hockt, um auf dem Minifernseher besser sehen zu können, und sich M&Ms in den Mund wirft.

Anschließend die üblichen abendlichen Spekulationen, wer Laura Palmer getötet haben könnte (heute – und darin sind sie sich ausnahmsweise mal einig – fällt der Verdacht auf James.), noch etwas rumzappen und bei Seinfeld hängen bleiben. Der Fernsehabend am Montag ist echt zu gut, um früh schlafen zu gehen.

In der Werbepause steigt Guy vom Bett und schleicht sich auf die Toilette.

„Sind sie noch wach?“, will Thomas wissen, als er zurückkommt.

„Ja, im Wohnzimmer brennt noch Licht.“

Guy überlegt kurz und legt sich dann neben Thomas – etwas angespannt mit zusammengefalteten Armen. Sie sind gerade in dem Alter, wo es etwas peinlich ist neben einem anderen Kerl im Bett zu liegen. Aber solang sie sich nicht berühren, ist es in Ordnung, beschließt Guy nervös. Thomas dagegen scheint völlig entspannt. Etwas schläfrig fläzt er neben Guy und lacht über Seinfeld.

„George ist echt ein Idiot“, sagt er und verschluckt sich etwas an seinem Lachen. Es ist süß. Und Guy wird rot.

„Ja.“

Die Folge ist noch nicht mal zu Ende, als er zur Geräuschkulisse von Seinfeld-Witzen, Thomas‘ Lachen und dem Rauschen der Heizung im Flimmerlicht des Fernsehers wegdöst. Hier und da hört er Thomas etwas sagen und grunzt eine Antwort. Bald ist es ganz still und er spürt eine streichelnde Hand in seinen Haaren.

Oh.

Am Dienstag hängt Guy verschlafen auf seinem Stuhl und versucht dem Unterricht zu folgen. Abfrage der Hausaufgaben.

„Bonjour Tristesse! Ein Buchtitel, der bei Monsieur de Homem-Christo anscheinend Programm ist!“ Guy, der noch nicht ganz aus seinem Twin Peaks Koma erwacht ist, schaut verschlafen auf. „Haben Sie Ihr Buch dabei, Monsieur de Homem-Christo?“

„Oh. Nein.“

„Das ist ungünstig.“

„Ja, tut mir leid.“

„Vielleicht probieren Sie es mal damit, etwas früher ins Bett zu gehen“, schlägt Monsieur Berger vor und zieht weiter zu seinem nächsten Opfer. „Monsieur Brancowitz!“

Nächste Stunde. Physik ist eine Qual. Stoisch hockt Monsieur Brouillard auf seinem Stuhl und trägt seinen Stoff mit der bleiernen Schwere von Betoneimern vor, die Guy auf den Grund des Meeresbodens seiner Müdigkeit ziehen. Er kommt kaum dagegen an. Immer wieder kippt sein Kopf weg und er kann sich kaum noch aufrecht halten.

Die Uhrzeiger schleppen sich lustlos voran. 11 Uhr. Endlich Pause. Er schnappt sich seinen schwarzen Eastpak-Rucksack und den Schreibblock, den er sich von Thomas geliehen hat, und marschiert durch die vollen Schulkorridore hinaus auf den Hof in die Raucherecke. Erstmal eine anstecken.

„Salut, Guy-Man!“

„Salut, Laurent.“

„Die Kippen gehen dir wohl nie aus, was?“ 

„Nee.“

„Im Gegensatz zu deinen Schulbüchern.“

„Klappe.“

„Spät geworden gestern?“

„Ja, wir haben noch Twin Peaks geschaut.“

„Twin Peaks?“

„Ja, ist eine neue Serie.“

„Oh. Naja, wir haben ja keinen Fernseher.“

Menschen ohne Fernseher sind Guy-Man schon immer suspekt gewesen. Dafür hat Laurent eine E-Gitarre. Das bringt ihm wieder Punkte ein.

„Und wer ist Wir? Du und Clémence?“, fragt er nervös. Er hat ein Auge auf Clémence geworfen und vermutet, dass sie auf Guy steht.

Guy lacht machohaft und pustet den Rauch seiner Zigarette in den grauen Aprilmorgen.

„Nein, ich und Thomas.“

„Ah.“

Es folgt ein langes Schweigen, das Guy irritierend findet. Aber ihm fällt auch nicht ein, was er sagen soll.

„Magst du heut vorbeikommen zum Jammen?“

„Sicher.“

„Soll ich Thomas auch fragen?“

Guy denkt an die nächtliche Hand in seinen Haaren. Irritierender hingegen findet er seine Reaktion darauf. Es hat ihm gefallen. 

„Weiß nicht.“

Es klingelt zum Unterricht. Mathe bei Monsieur Bertrand. Der langweilige Benoit fragt, wie es mit seinen Hausaufgaben lief und ob er bei Aufgabe 2 dasselbe Ergebnis hätte wie er. Das ist so seine Vorstellung von Smalltalk. Thomas schneit in letzter Sekunde herein und setzt sich neben Guy auf den freien Stuhl. „Hey!“, flüstert er fröhlich. Und Guy wird rot. „Hey.“

Es ist das erste Mal, dass sie sich seit heute Morgen sehen. Guy kann sich trotz aller Bemühungen nicht auf den Stoff konzentrieren und kritzelt verträumt in seinen Hefter. Horrorszenario, als er an die Tafel gerufen wird.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie in Erwägung ziehen, etwas anderes zu machen“, schlägt Monsieur Bertrand schließlich vor, als Guy als einer der Letzten aus dem Raum hinaus schlurft. Mit „etwas anderes machen“ meint er, auf das Bac pfeifen und sich irgendwo eine nette Stelle im Amt suchen. Thomas wartet vor der Tür und schwatzt mit Nadia.

„Hey. Ich geh jetzt noch mit zu Laurent. Wir wollen ein bisschen jammen. Kommst du auch?“

„Oh, ich hab jetzt noch Badminton-AG mit Nadia. Vielleicht komme ich danach.“

„Klar. Sicher.“

Verdammte Nadia. Guy hat kein Verständnis für Badminton. 

Noch hat er keine Ahnung, dass er sich bald dort anmelden wird aus Gründen, aus denen man solche Dinge eben macht, die Guy-Man zu diesem Zeitpunkt aber noch nicht ganz versteht.

Am späten Nachmittag nach einer Session mit Laurent streift er mit seiner Gitarre auf dem Rücken durch die Sportabteilung der Galeries Lafayette und bestaunt die Badmintonschläger. Welchen nimmt man da? Die spitzzulaufenden oder die runden? Und dann beschließt er, dass das völlig egal ist, und nimmt einfach einen, dessen Farbe ihm gefällt. Einen Gelb-silbernen. 

Normalerweise fühlt er sich gut, wenn er seine Gitarre durch die Gegend schleppt. Die Mädchen in der Metro schauen ihn an und er hält sich für cool und mysteriös mit seinen langen Haaren und seinen Bandshirts. Aber heute lässt ihn das alles kalt.

Er stellt den Badminton-Schläger in sein Zimmer und schaut ihn an. Paul macht sich lustig.

„Willst du etwa ein Mädchen aufreißen?“

Aus irgendeinem Grund scheint die Vorstellung absurd genug, um darüber zu lachen.

„Klappe!“

Guy wirft ihn raus.

Beim Badminton stellt er sich dämlich an und ist schnell aus der Puste. Alle fragen ihn, warum er da ist, und er kann nur mit den Schultern zucken. Sie spielen im Doppel. Er und Clémence gegen Thomas und Nadia. Guy reckt sich und schmettert den Ball aggressiv zurück. Thomas – der lange Schlacks – kommt mühelos heran.

„Pause!“, keucht Guy, stützt sich auf seine Knie und schnauft weiter.

Thomas grinst unsicher und wischt sich mit dem Arm den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht. „So schwer ist es doch nicht.“

„Du hast gut reden, du kommst an jeden Ball!“

„Vielleicht solltest du weniger rauchen“, macht sich Benoit vom Nebenfeld lustig. „Klappe!“, denkt Guy und das Wort verfängt sich irgendwo in seinem rasselnden Atem.

„Das hat nichts mit Körpergröße zu tun“, versichert ihm Thomas jetzt. „Es kommt nur auf die richtige Beinarbeit an. Siehst du – so. Das ist die Ausgangsstellung.“

Herzklopfen. Guy wüsste nur zu gern, wie sich sein harter Penis durch den dünnen Stoff seiner Trainingshose anfühlt.

„Und den Schläger hältst du so.“ Er biegt Guys Finger zurecht und Guy atmet schwer in seiner herben Deo-Wolke gefangen.

„Ist okay, ich schaff das schon!“

Getuschel bei den Mädchen. Sicher denken sie, Guy ist wegen Clémence hier. Es ist ihm ganz recht so.

Neugierige Blicke in der Umkleidekabine. Es ist das reinste Klischee. Sie sind zu fünft oder sechst. Sehr wenige Jungs jedenfalls. „Hast du Clems Möpse gesehen? Alter, ich war so neidisch auf Guy.“

„Ja, bestimmt war Guy deswegen hier.“

„Klappe!“

Thomas lächelt nur und schämt sich für die Jungs, hält sich ansonsten aber höflich aus allen Spekulationen heraus. Mit rotem Kopf folgt Guy ihm in die Dusche. 

„Das war doch gar nicht so schlecht für den Anfang. Kommst du jetzt öfter?“, ruft Thomas von der gegenüberliegenden Seite. Guy hat ihm den Rücken zugedreht und schämt sich.

„Weiß noch nicht“, keucht er unter dem heißen Wasser.

Das ist an sich nichts Neues. Sie waren schon oft zusammen duschen, aber heute weiß er plötzlich nicht mehr, wo er hinsehen soll. Sieht er in Thomas‘ Richtung, fällt sein Blick sofort auf seinen langen Penis oder seinen runden Hintern – je nachdem, welche Seite er ihm zugewandt hat. Er scheint da völlig entspannt zu sein.

„Gehen wir noch zu Laurent?“, will Guy dann vor der Sporthalle wissen.

„Naja, weißt du, eigentlich bin ich noch mit Nadia verabredet. Wir wollten nochmal für Mathe lernen.“

„Verstehe.“

„Morgen?“

„Mal schauen.“

Mit einer schwarzen Wolke über dem Kopf schlurft Guy nach Hause und vergräbt sein Gesicht in seinem Kissen. Traurige Musik. Comfortably Numb in Endlosschleife. Stimmen vor seiner Tür. Maman und Paul.

„Was ist mit ihm los, das Lied läuft jetzt schon den ganzen Tag!“

„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht Liebeskummer.“

Guy und Paul teilen sich ein Zimmer. Das heißt, wenn er sich einen runterholen will, muss er sich nachts aus dem Zimmer schleichen. Was beschämend ist, weil sie beide genau wissen, was da läuft.

„Was machst du?“, grunzt Paul, als Guy jetzt nochmal aufsteht.

„Ich hab Durst!“

Und dann schleicht er ins Bad und fasst sich in die Hose, denkt erst an gar nichts und dann an zu viel. Clems Möpse, Thomas' Hintern, sein dürrer Rücken, sein Lächeln, wenn er Seinfeld schaut, sein langer Penis und die ganze Seife, die sich in seinen Schamhaaren verfangen hat. Er lacht heiser, als er sich in seiner Hose ergießt, fühlt sich sicher, geborgen und geliebt und dann – als sich sein Herzschlag beruhigt – fühlt er sich nur noch allein. Scheiße. Er will ihn.

Es ist sein schmutzigstes Geheimnis. Aus lauter Verzweiflung fängt er was mit Clem an.

„Nein, ich denke, dass man es steuern kann, in wen man sich verliebt. Es gibt diesen Punkt, da kannst du es noch stoppen. Aber wenn du dich erstmal reinsteigerst, ist es zu spät. Dann bricht es aus wie ein Fieber.“

Schulhofgespräche. Nadia und Clem reden sich richtig in Rage.

„Ich geh mal rauchen“, sagt Guy, gibt Clem einen Kuss und verschwindet in die Raucherecke, wo Laurent schon grimmig auf ihn wartet.

„Es hat so etwas Mechanisches, wenn ihr euch küsst“, kommentiert er, putzt seine Nerdbrille mit dem Zipfel seiner durchfallfarbenen Strickjacke und setzt sie wieder auf sein ausdrucksloses Gesicht.

„Ist das so?“, fragt Guy lustlos und zückt sein Feuerzeug. 

Einsame Nachmittage. Sie sind selten, aber sie kommen vor. Gelangweilt von seinen Schulbüchern lässt er sich ein Bad ein (aber nur wenn Paul nicht da und er alleine zu Hause ist) und probiert es aus. Er will wissen, wie es sich anfühlt, und knetet mit einem Finger an sich rum, bis es sich gut anfühlt.

Es ist ein schöner Schmerz. Die Vorstellung, dass er es ist…

„Guy-Man, ich muss mal!“

Pauls Stimme und ein Wummern an der Badtür reißen ihn aus seinen schönen Gedanken von Thomas' Penis, der ihn zwischen seinen Beinen streichelt.

„Ja“, ruft er und fühlt sich ertappt, „ich komm ja schon!“ Das laute Plätschern des Wassers, als er aufschreckt, scheint ihn zu verraten.

„Holst du dir da drinnen schon wieder einen runter, oder was?“

Wenn’s mal nur das wäre.

Aus lauter Scham und Verzweiflung steigt er auf sein Bike und radelt zu Clem, um mit ihr zu ficken.

„Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht liebst, ich bin ja nicht doof“, sagt sie, als sie abends im Bett eine rauchen. „Denkst du ich bin blind? Die ganzen Mixtapes, die du ihm machst, diese Aktion mit dem Badminton.“

„Oh Gott, denkst du alle wissen es?“

„Nein, ich habe einfach eine Gabe dafür.“

„Ich bin aber nicht schwul.“

„Naja macht ja nichts, ist ja nicht so, als wäre ich in dich verliebt.“

Sie will einfach Sex. Alle wollen Sex – es verleiht einem eine gewisse Schulhof-Credibility. Und die ist von entscheidender Bedeutung, wenn man zu den coolen Kids gehören will.

„Und du bist ganz süß. Weiß ja keiner, dass du auf Kerle stehst.“

„Ich stehe aber nicht auf Kerle.“

„Nagut, auf den einen Kerl halt.“

So laut ausgesprochen ist es plötzlich so schwindelerregend echt, dass Guy beinahe schlecht wird.

„Mach dir nichts draus. Jeder steht auf Thomas.“

Sein Herz pocht in seiner Brust und das ist er, der Moment. Der Point of No Return, von dem Clem da vorhin auf dem Schulhof mit Nadia gesprochen hat. Wenn er sich jetzt nicht zusammenreißt, wird er sich hoffnungslos verlieben.

Und dann geht ihm ein Licht auf.

„Du bist in Nadia verliebt, nicht wahr?“

  
*

Montagnachmittag. Sich zusammenzureißen ist gar nicht so einfach.

Sie haben ein paar Folgen verpasst. Guy hat sie alle auf Videokassette aufgenommen. Wenn sie jetzt anfangen, sind sie bis zur neuen Folge heute Abend durch damit.

Folge 3. Ein langer Kuss zwischen Harry und Josie. Es ist schrecklich peinlich.

„Was ist los, du bist so ruhig?“

„Hm.“

„Bist du krank?“

Thomas grinst sein Sonnenscheingrinsen und tätschelt seine Schulter. Er ist so ein Anfassertyp. Das hat Guy schon immer nervös gemacht. Er mag es nicht gern angefasst zu werden. Aber das ist nie das Problem gewesen bei Thomas. Das Problem bei Thomas ist: Guy mag es viel zu sehr.

„Nein, nur etwas müde“, lügt Guy und liegt mit verschränkten Armen neben Thomas auf dem Bett. Ihm tun schon die Schultern weh, so verkrampft ist er.

„Magst du lieber nach Hause?“

„Nee.“

Ein zaghaftes Klopfen an der Tür. Thomas‘ Mutter.

„Na Jungs, habt ihr eure Hausaufgaben gemacht?“

„Es gibt heute keine.“ 

Eine Stunde später ruft sie zum gemeinsamen Abendessen. Das ist hier Pflicht und Guy schleppt sich schläfrig zum Tisch. Sie schlingen das Essen herunter und Thomas‘ Mutter erkundigt sich, wie es in der Schule läuft. Thomas antwortet lustlos.

„Wie geht es deiner Maman, Guy?“

„Gut.“

„Grüß sie doch mal ganz lieb von mir.“

„Mach ich.“

An Guys Einsilbigkeit haben sich hier schon längst alle gewöhnt. 

„Schläfst du heute wieder hier?“

„Weiß nicht, vielleicht.“

„Weiß deine Mutter Bescheid?“

„Nein.“

„Dann ruf sie am besten mal an. Sie hat mich neulich schon aus dem Bett geklingelt, weil sie nicht wusste, wo du steckst.“

„Mach ich.“

„Können wir aufstehen?“, fragt Thomas jetzt ungeduldig.

„Wenn es unbedingt sein muss.“ 

Die Jungs springen auf.

„Aber bringt noch eure Teller in die Küche bitte.“

Stuhlbeine kratzen über das teure Parkett. Sie tragen ihre Teller in die Küche und lassen ratlose Elterngesichter zurück.

„Aber macht heut nicht so lang!“, ruft Thomas' Mutter noch hinterher. „Also wirklich, diese Jungs.“

„Lass sie doch.“

*

Als Guy aufwacht, liegt er auf ihm wie ein Schiffbrüchiger auf einem Floß. Sein Gesicht klebt auf einem warmen Zurück in die Zukunft T-Shirt und er spürt Rippen, Hitze, Atem und Herzschlag. Finger graben sich gefühlvoll durch seine langen Haare.

Guy ist wie erstarrt in seinen Armen. Er muss in der Nacht willensschwach in sie hineingekrochen sein und Thomas schien nichts dagegen gehabt zu haben. Seine Erektion pocht schmerzhaft in seiner Unterhose, geradeso verborgen unter der Decke.

Noch weiß Thomas nicht, dass er wach ist. Finger wühlen weiter. Guy lauscht erregt seinem Atem, krallt sich an seiner Schulter fest – regungslos. Was jetzt?

Er atmet tief ein und schließt die Augen. Fummelt er da gerade wirklich in Thomas' Unterhose und nimmt seine Erektion in die Hand? Keine Vorhaut. Fühlt sich seltsam an. Vertraut und doch ganz anders.

Thomas spannt erschrocken seine Hüfte an. Sein Atem stockt und Guy hört ein kehliges Ächzen unter sich. Langsam entspannt er sich. Sein Körper sinkt tief in die Laken und er atmet aufgeregt in Guys Haare.

Und eine Weile bewegt sich hier nichts außer der Zeiger der Uhr, die Finger in Guys braunen Haaren und die Hand in Thomas‘ Boxershorts. Warmer heiserer Atem, der Duft von Sex – schon jetzt. Sie liegen hier schwitzend und ächzend wie im Fieber. Gedanken lassen sich längst nicht mehr greifen. Guy will ihn sehen und zerrt ihn ungeduldig aus seiner Boxershorts. Eine warme Hand gräbt sich derweilen unter sein T-Shirt und tastet nach Haut.

Was immer das ist. Es lässt sich schon längst nicht mehr erklären. Guy überlegt gerade ihn in den Mund zu nehmen, als die Tür aufgeht und – nach einem panischen Aufschrei – wieder ins Schloss kracht.

„Putain!“

Thomas springt sofort auf und zerrt sich die Boxershorts hoch.

Panisch sieht er sich um, blickt in das verschlafene Gesicht von Guy-Man, der hilflos in seinem Bett kauert.

„Der Wecker hat nicht geklingelt“, ruft er, „wir haben verschlafen!“

Er hechtet aus dem Zimmer und Guy schiebt seine Beine aus dem Bett, beginnt sich schläfrig anzuziehen.

  
Draußen fummelt Thomas nervös an dem Schloss von seinem Fahrrad herum und zerrt es dann auf die Straße. Gereizter Blick: Na los, spring rauf!

„Ich, äh, ich muss nochmal nach Hause. Ich kann so nicht in die Schule.“

„Sicher?“

„Ja.“

„Nagut.“

Er sieht Thomas davon radeln.

Verdammt.

*

Er wirft die Wohnungstür zu und stürmt direkt ins Badezimmer. Heiseres Gefummel am Knopf seiner Jeans, griff in seine Unterhose, erleichtertes Aufatmen.

*

Den Rest des Tages hängt er kränklich auf der Couch rum und glotzt MTV. Undenkbar jemals wieder in die Schule zu gehen.

Am nächsten Tag schlurft er zum Arzt und lässt sich für eine Woche krankschreiben. Vor Paul und Maman gibt er gekonnt den Kranken und muss sich dafür noch nicht einmal verstellen. Elendig, blass und ungewaschen hängt er auf dem Sofa rum und versteckt sich unter der Decke.

„Mein Armer, Junge“, sagt Maman und scheint irgendwie zu ahnen, was los ist.

„Wasch dir mal wieder die Haare“, sagt Paul und beschwert sich, dass der Fernseher besetzt ist.

„Kann ich jetzt Nintendo spielen?“

„Nein.“

„Erst deine Hausaufgaben!“, ruft Maman, die in der Küche die Einkäufe auspackt.

„Wie läuft es in der Schule?“, murmelt Guy-Man unter der Decke.

„Gut. Thomas fragt, wie es dir geht.“

Wenn er an Thomas denkt, sieht er nur noch seinen Penis in seiner Hand und erinnert sich an das leise Ächzen aus seiner Kehle. Dieses intime Wissen steht ihm gar nicht zu und er fühlt sich wie ein Dieb. Er verkrampft sich vor Scham bei diesem Gedanken und zieht sich die Decke bis knapp unter die Augen.

„Was hast du ihm gesagt?“

Paul zuckt mit den Schultern und wirft sich M&Ms in den Mund.

„Ich hab gesagt, du machst einen auf Brian Wilson. Du weißt schon, mit dem Sand im Wohnzimmer.“

Brian Wilson hatte Depressionen. Üble Sache.

„Du hast ihm gesagt, ich habe Sand in meinem Wohnzimmer?“, knurrt es von unter der Decke.

„Nein, nur die Sache mit Brian Wilson und irgendwie sah er besorgt aus.“

„Hm.“

„Läuft da was zwischen euch?“

Herzklopfen.

„Was soll da zwischen uns laufen?“

„Was denn, habe ich etwa einen Nerv getroffen?“

Paul lacht und setzt sich in seinem Sessel auf.

„Bist du etwa schwul?“

„Was nein, da läuft gar nichts!“

Paul sieht ihn lange an. Der Ausdruck des Staunens und der Neugier auf seinem Gesicht ist jetzt wie festgefroren und er sieht aus wie einer von diesen Fernsehdetektiven, kurz bevor der Groschen fällt.

„Los, spiel jetzt Nintendo!“, grunzt Guy und hofft, dass es sich damit für eine Weile erledigt hat.

*

Mit der Isolation kommen die Ängste. Keine bestimmte Angst. Eher ein elektrisches Wummern unter der Oberfläche. Das Gefühl, dass das Leben aus den Fugen geraten ist. Was könnte er tun?

Das Glas fünfmal ausspühlen. Etwas in den Müll werfen und es wieder rausnehmen, weil es nicht richtig gefallen ist. Es wieder reinwerfen und wieder rausnehmen. In sein Zimmer gehen und plötzlich stehen bleiben. Mit geballten Fäusten gegen den Zwang ankämpfend, um dann doch zurückzugehen und die Dr-Pepper-Dose wieder aus dem Müll zu holen. Nach dem fünften Mal ist er zufrieden, egal wie es gefallen ist. Das ist die Grenze.

„Putain!“, flucht Guy und sehnt seinen nervigen Bruder herbei, nur um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

*

Zurück in der Schule ist erst mal alles beim Alten. Thomas tut so, als wäre nichts gewesen, und Guy zweifelt schon an seinem Verstand.

„Bist du jetzt mit Nadia zusammen?“, fragt er mit dem Tablett in den Händen in der Mittagspause und Thomas wirkt zum ersten Mal beschämt.

„Ja“, sagt er leise und ohne Ausflüchte oder eine dusselige Entschuldigung, was die Sache noch viel schlimmer macht. Plötzlich flackert alles wieder auf zwischen ihnen. (Sein fester Griff in seinen Hintern, das fiebrige Wimmern.)

„Gehen wir noch zu dem Konzert zusammen?“, will Thomas wissen und kaut auf ein paar trockenen Fritten herum. „Wir müssten heute die Karten kaufen.“

„Ja. Sicher“, sagt Guy ein bisschen zu enthusiastisch, um seine weinerliche Stimmung zu übertönen.

„Cool.“

„Ja. Cool.“

Sie starren eine Weile in die Gegend und dann kommt zum Glück Laurent.

„Was ist los, Jungs? Ist jemand gestorben?“

„Nein, alles gut.“ Thomas schiebt sein Tablett bei Seite, um ihm Platz zu machen. Und dann kommt noch Nadia und Guy fühlt sich entsetzlich verloren.

17\. März 1992

Den Rest des Schuljahres fragt er sich, ob es anders gelaufen wäre, wenn er diese eine Woche damals nachdem sie rumgemacht haben nicht einen auf krank gemacht hätte. Und dann fragt er sich, was er überhaupt will. Eine berechtigte Frage, die sich auch sein Vertrauenslehrer zu stellen scheint, als er ihn nach dem Unterricht in sein Büro bittet. Ein schwieriges Gespräch, dessen Inhalt für Guy nicht überraschend kommt.

„Wir haben das Gefühl, dass Sie dem Leistungsdruck einfach nicht stand halten, und haben uns gefragt, ob es an einer anderen Schule nicht etwas leichter für Sie wäre.“

„Hm.“

  
Am Abend dann das My Bloody Valentine Konzert, auf das sie sich jetzt schon Monate lang gefreut haben. Guy sagt nichts von seinem Schulwechsel und beschließt, sich an diesem Abend ordentlich die Kante zu geben. Er kennt den Barmann aus dem Plattenladen und hat sich somit eine nicht enden wollende Guinness-Quelle erschlossen. Gepaart mit einer Tüte Gras aus der fünften Tasche seiner Five-Pocket-Jeans, die für fast alles zu klein ist außer eben einer Tüte Gras, steht Guy der perfekte Abfuck bevor.

Und dann ist da noch Thomas, der jetzt so nahe bei ihm steht, dass er ihm von hinten auf die Haare atmet. Guy tut genervt und zappelt rum. „Tut mir leid, ich kann nicht weg“, entschuldigt sich Thomas. Es ist voll. Und es wird noch voller.

Als die Band dann loslegt, wird direkt losgepogt. Eine Pogo-Hymne nach der anderen feuern sie aus den Boxen in die Menge (When you sleep, Only Shallow, I Only Said, Slow…) – ein einziges Meer aus Schweiß und Hitze ausdünstenden Körpern, bis schon irgendwann das Wasser von der Decke tropft. 

Guy zieht sich das nasse Poloshirt über den Kopf und steckt es sich in die Gesäßtasche wie beim Flag-Football. Er springt hoch und runter und wirft seinen Kopf von links nach rechts, sodass ihm seine langen Haare verschwitzt im Gesicht kleben bleiben. Es gibt Bierduschen, Ellbogen, die in Körper gerammt werden, Stage-Diver, und ein Schuh fliegt irgendwann auch noch durch die Luft. Guy hat schon ein Dutzend Leuten ins Gesicht, an den Hintern oder ans Geschlechtsteil gegrabscht. 

Zu Feed me with your kiss bricht die Bude bald völlig auseinander und Guy wird von der wogenden Masse in Thomas hineingedrückt. „Vorsicht“, ruft der und legt seinen Arm um Guy – die Hand stark und fest in seinem Kreuz. Ugh. So richtig kann man sich hier jetzt nicht mehr bewegen, nur noch gegen die drückenden Körper ankämpfen. Guy findet es ein bisschen romantisch, wie Thomas sich hier als Beschützer aufspielt – seinen Arm um ihn gelegt hat, Leute wegschiebt oder anblafft („Du zerquetschst meinen Freund!“). 

Die nächste Welle haut Guy fast um und nach Halt tastend grabscht er Thomas hinter sich in den Schritt. Natürlich aus Versehen, aber dann mit Absicht dort verharrend. Erschöpft hält er den Kopf nach oben, atmet den letzten Rest halbwegs frischer Luft dort weg, wankt benommen auf der Stelle und knetet Thomas‘ Geschlecht. Kondenswasser tropft auf sie nieder und Guy würde ihm jetzt am liebsten einen langen Zungenkuss geben. So wie auf dem Cover der Glider EP. Thomas krümmt sich währenddessen von hinten über ihn, bemüht Leute wegzudrängen und sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Sie sind zwei Kerle auf einem Konzert. Mehr nicht. Kopfabwärts herrscht hier eh die reinste Orgie. Selbst wenn.

Selbst wenn.

When you sleep  
When I look at you  
Oh I don’t know what’s real  
Once in a while  
And you make me laugh…

Black-Out.

Er kichert, als Thomas ihn aufs Bett wirft, und verfängt sich mit dem Finger im Ausschnitt von dessen Primal Scream T-Shirt (Thomas geht nie in dem T-Shirt der auftretenden Band zu einem Konzert und zieht sich immer irgendein anderes Bandshirt an, um damit seine Erhabenheit zu demonstrieren. Es ist auf eine gewisse Weise arrogant. Und das ist auf eine gewisse Weise auch Thomas.) Thomaaah, seufzt Guy in Gedanken, als er jetzt tief in haselnussbraune Augen blickt, und schwafelt etwas von einem Zungenkuss und der Glider EP.

Es ist ein Unfall. Nachdem Thomas den hackedichten Guy nur eben ablegen wollte, hat der ihn gleich mit sich aufs Bett gerissen.

Hilflos kauert Thomas jetzt über ihm, die Hände links und rechts neben seinem Kopf, seine Hüfte eingeklemmt zwischen Guys Beinen. Ihre Geschlechter hart pochend in ihren unbequemen Hosen. Tief und geschockt starren sie sich dabei in die Augen.

Weiter?

Ja weiter!

Es ist noch kein Kuss, als sich ihre Lippen streifen. Es ist ein vorsichtiges nächtliches Tasten. Schnaufen in offene Münder, als Thomas an ihm hoch und runter rutscht. Und dann endlich legt er seine Lippen auf seine und sie küssen sich wie Harry und Josie in Twin Peaks.

Filmriss.

  
Als Guy am nächsten Morgen in Thomas‘ Kissen blinzelt, denkt er, es ist Dienstag nach einem langen Fernsehabend. Neben ihm liegt ein Kopf mit wuscheligen Locken und es ist alles sehr verwirrend.

Dann erinnert er sich zumindest an das Konzert und das Guinness und den Pogo. Die Hand von Thomas in seinem Kreuz und seinen zärtlichen Blick. Und dann…

Nichts.

Guy taumelt aus dem Bett. Er trägt Unterwäsche (aber nicht seine eigene) und auch ein weißes Bruce Lee T-Shirt, das viel zu groß ist und nach Thomas riecht. 

„Oh Gott!“

Im milchigen 6-Uhr-morgens-Licht wuselt er durchs Zimmer und streift sich seine Jeans über. Seine Unterhose hängt über der rauschenden Heizung und Guy will gar nicht wissen, wieso. Er schleicht durch das Zimmer, dann durch den Flur, dann aus dem Haus und dann durch die Stadt. Er fühlt sich wie in einer verschlafenen amerikanischen Kleinstadt. Zur Stimmung würde jetzt gut das Intro von Twin Peaks passen. Alles schläft. Einzig der Mann vom Kiosk, bei dem er sich neue Kippen kauft, schlürft schon seinen ersten Kaffee.

Der Schulwechsel kommt wie gerufen.


End file.
